


That would be nice

by MerriBerri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, One Shot, School, Why is there always someone crying in my fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24372025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerriBerri/pseuds/MerriBerri
Summary: Its the last day of Akaashi's first week in highschool and it hasn't been going too well—
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 20





	That would be nice

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic Akaashi and Bokuto are in the same grade cuz i said so 😳  
> Also dont come @ me cuz i came up with this at like 1am last night 😭😭

Today was Akaashi's last day of his first week of Highschool and honestly...it wasn't going that well—  
For a majority of his classes, he was in the same one as the kids who picked on him in middle and elementary school so that was nice. Not to mention the boy sitting beside him wouldn't shut up, like EVER.

All the other students seemed to like him alot though. He was a tall white and black-haired boy who's eyes resembled an owl of some sort and a bright personality which made him quite popular among his peers. 

Akaashi was basically the opposite. He was a quiet, soft-spoken boy who never said more than what was needed and enjoyed his own company more than one of others.

Even though he could be annoying Akaashi enjoyed the little chats the two of them had in between classes and wanted to talk to the boy more it's just that he didn't know _How _  
I mean this is Bokuto we're talking about__

__Luckily this was the last class of the day so in a few more minutes this boring lecture would be over and he would be able to go to volleyball tryouts_ _

__"Psssst!! Hey! Hey! Akaashi!!" Bokuto whispers "loudly" over to his classmate  
"What do you want?" He asks the boy. He already knew what he was about to ask though because during every single class they had that day he had asked him the same question and he'd get the same reply._ _

__"Can I borrow a pen?"_ _

__"What happened to the one you had at the beginning of class?" Akaashi questions_ _

__"I lost it—"_ _

__The black-haired boy let out a sigh but decided not to argue with him and just give him the pen. "Thanks, Akaashi! I swear I'll buy you a new packet of pens tomorrow!"_ _

__He better!! That boy literally lost like 12 pens in less than like 7 hours  
I dont think that's normal—_ _

__"Yeah su—"_ _

__"Akaashi, Bokuto please stop interrupting the lesson" The teacher announces from the top of the classroom and almost immediately all eyes are on the two boys, just what Akaashi needed to make his day even worse_ _

__G r ea t_ _

__"Sorry sir!" they both say and the lesson continues as per usual. Akaashi looks over at Bokuto who just gives him a goofy grin in reply, stupid owl looking boy-_ _

__After what seemed like FOREVER class finally ended and everyone started to make their way out and Akaashi was about to do the same until he realises that the novel he was reading is gone._ _

__At first, he assumes that he just misplaced it or something since it happens to everyone. But after checking his bag, desk and locker he figured that wasn't the case._ _

__No wonder those kids from his middle school were smiling at him so much after he came back from the cafeteria...they probably have something to do with this—_ _

__

__He wishes that this wouldn't be an option and hopes that it isn't in the place where he thinks it is. The black-haired boy heads into the bathroom and guess what he sees inside one of the toilets?_ _

__His book—  
And not just any book his favourite one :)_ _

__There's not really a point getting it now since it IS in the toilet so Akaashi just heads back to the classroom tears running down his cheeks. The books weren't the exact reason he was crying. It was more of all his bottled up emotions from the past week finally starting to get to him._ _

___"He's such a weirdo" _  
_"Poor thing he's always on his own, doesn't he have any friends?" _  
_"freak" ________ _

________He steps into the classroom only to freeze when he sees his classmate Bokuto standing in the classroom with his school bag he had come back to get over his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Akaashi, are you crying?!" Bokuto gasps and Akaashi quickly turns his face away from the boy and rubs his eyes  
"No..." _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Bokuto let out a sigh before asking him something again "Soooo are you gonna tell me what happened or?" He didn't mean it in a mean way, he was just trying to lighten the mood plus he knew Akaashi didn't have to tell him if he didn't want to_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Some idiots are just messing with me it's fine-" he mumbles rubbing his eyes again to make sure that the minute he leaves this room nobody will know that he had been crying._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Don't mind them Kaashi!" KAASHI?!  
"Next time I see em I'll make sure to put em in their place!" He grins and Akaashi smiles, even if it's only a bit at least it's something._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The black-haired boy picks up his bag and puts it over his back  
"Are you trying out for any after school clubs today?" Bokuto asks "I'm trying out for the volleyball club which I'm obviously gonna get into to since I'm just THAT amazing!!" He laughs childishly_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, I'm trying out for the volleyball club too," Akaashi says but he was quieter and less...giddy when he said it_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"COOL!! We should go get something to eat after practice, what do you think Kaashi?" He asks_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wait you're asking me...?" He was talking to him as if the two of them were..._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yeah well, you're my friend so it only makes sense! So do you wanna?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sure, that would be nice," He says, a smile slowly appearing on his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The two of them walk out of the classroom together and head over to the gym for tryouts_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Maybe this Bokuto guy wasn't as bad as he thought?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
